


Come Out and Play

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, College AU, Creeper Peter, M/M, POV Stiles, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Freeform, Peter is too flirty for his own good, Sassy Peter Hale, Steter - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski Doesn't Know About Werewolves, Teen!Peter, Werewolves exist, Young Peter Hale, stiles and peter being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a college freshman. Peter is his roommate. This couldn't possibly end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Out and Play

Anxious was a good word to describe the way Stiles Stilinski was feeling right now. Anxious and incredibly excited to start his freshman year of college. He and his dad had already moved everything into the dorm there was just some organizing to be done and the goodbyes to be said.

Anxious was a good word to describe the way Stiles Stilinski was feeling right now. Anxious and incredibly excited to start his freshman year of college. He and his dad had already moved everything into the dorm there was just some organizing to be done and the goodbyes to be said.

“Do you know when your roommate is coming back? I would’ve liked to meet him.” John Stilinski asked as he stood in the middle of the room watching his son put a few odds and ends away.

Stiles shrugged and continued to put his book on the shelf. “I’m not really sure, he must be at one of the orientation events already.” He tried to sound nonchalant, but in reality Stiles was nervous about meeting his new roommate. He didn’t really know that much about him besides his name and the fact they he was also from Beacon Hills. They exchanged a few emails over the summer, but how someone appears over the internet is obviously not always how they are in real life. Yeah, they had a few common interests but Stiles was still concerned. What if he hated Stiles? What if Stiles hated him? What if he loved country music? There were many ways this could go downhill quickly.

It didn’t really help matters that when Stiles and his dad arrived at the dorm all of his roommate’s things were already unpacked, but his roommate was nowhere to be seen. It just prolonged the wait until he could meet the kid in person. At least it looked like brought a pretty kick ass gaming system with a flat screen TV along with him.

John sighed, “Ah well, there’s always when I visit or something.” Stiles could tell that his dad was not too happy with the situation, he was already probably nervous about leaving his only child at college, meeting Stiles’ roommate might have helped ease things.

“Yeah I won’t make myself too scarce. Luckily campus is only roughly a hour away. That’s not too long.” Stiles said with a smile. He worried about leaving his dad but he didn’t want it to show too much.

John stayed in the dorm for another half hour, helping Stiles put away things and overall organize his side of the room. They talked about what classes Stiles was going be taking and the orientation things that were happening later in the day.

After everything was finally put away John said, “Well, looks like I should head out.”

“Now remember dad I stocked up the fridge with a lot of healthy foods, no fast food, and try not to work too hard.” Stiles said, forever caring about his father’s health. He may seem overbearing at times but he had already seen his mother die, he didn’t want to ever go through that again with his father.

John gave Stiles a smile, “Sure son. Now remember, don’t do anything too stupid and please try to get good grades. And don’t be a stranger, you don’t just have to visit during breaks.”

Stiles nodded, “Okay, dad.”

After that they hugged and said their goodbyes with promises to call at least once a week no matter how busy things got. It wasn’t until a few minutes after his dad left the room that Stiles realized he really had no clue what to do. The only thing that remotely interested him on the schedule was the RA Hall Meeting and that was because it was mandatory. The rest of the things on the schedule were for those interested in the science majors (which was not him) and the athletics department (which although he was in lacrosse during high school, he did not wish to continue with it in college). This left Stiles with a few hours of free time he didn’t really know what to do with.

“I guess I could just wander the campus and see what people are up too.” He thought as he grabbed his phone and put in his pocket, ready to go venture out into the brave, new, world.

That was until a boy about his age opened the door and walked in. He was tall, at least a three inches taller than Stiles. He had dark hair and was wearing a red V-neck with black jeans that fit him in all the right ways. The thing the Stiles noticed the most about this newcomer was his eyes; he had the brightest blue eyes looked amused and aloof but he didn’t know why, but Stiles felt something almost dark hiding behind them.

“Uh hey.” Stiles said.

The other boy looked at Stiles as if he just realized he was there, “You must be Stiles.” He smiled and walked over, holding out his hand. “I’m Peter.”

Stiles shook his head and nodded, “Yeah, we emailed. Remember?”

“True though it’s still nice to make introductions. Sorry I wasn’t here to help. I got here too early, unpacked, and decided to explore a bit.” Peter said as he flopped down onto his small college-issued twin bed. Stiles was still a bit nervous, but he was slowly letting his worries melt away. Peter seemed to be one of those people that you could easily let your guard down with. Stiles was just happy to see that he was sociable, nothing would be worse than having a roommate that would never talk. His happiness was short lived, however when Peter added “By the way, you’re profile picture does you no justice. You’re much hotter in person.”

Stiles spluttered for a moment. He was caught very off guard by Peter’s words. “Wha-what?”

Instead of answering Peter just smiled a wolfish smile and Stiles no longer was sure that this college thing was going to work out. Ten seconds into meeting his roommate and he was already being subtlety (but more like blatantly) hit on by his roommate.

“I’m just going to pretend you didn’t say that.” Stiles tried again. Peter had to just be messing with him, someone as good-looking as Peter did not go for someone as plain as Stiles. Besides, they didn’t even know each other yet. All of this was becoming a recipe for bad.

At this Peter almost pouted. “Aw. Do you not like me?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at this, “Dude, I don’t know you. Why, don’t we just start over new, okay?” He looked at Peter hoping for a better response but the other teen just continued to stare at Stiles. “Hi, I’m Stiles.”

Peter waited a minute and then finally spoke with a grin, “Nice to meet you, I’m Peter. I can tell this year is going to be lots of fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I saw on tumblr a list of AU prompts and I’ve been wanting to write a college Steter fanfic and so this came out. Someone take this ship away from me.


End file.
